


Вечерами мы сидели на балконе

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	Вечерами мы сидели на балконе

Можно не говорить вообще ни о чём. Перебирать пальцами края длинных рукавов чужого свитера, шевелить пальцами ног, слушать музыку звучащую из наушников. Курить, иногда. Закрывать глаза и подставлять лицо ветру, морозному воздуху, летнему дождю. Или следить за постепенно зажигающими городскими огнями. Воробьями, изредка садящимися на края тонких железных перил.  
  
Вовсе не ждать и не прислушиваться.   
  
Получать удовольствия от моментов тишины и покоя. Моментов когда сон переплетается с реальностью, всё ещё пахнет ей, не боится ничего. И моментов когда сон отступает, и реальность становится единственным существующим миром.   
  
Он разгонял её. Ненадолго.   
  
Опускается на соседнюю шерстяную подстилку, которую ты всё равно приносил с собой каждый раз.  
  
Он растрёпанный и сонный, тихий, красивый. С уставшим, мягким взглядом. Такой что ты чувствовал свою вину за происходящее, и за произошедшее тоже. Словно ты тот, кто вытягивает из него кусочки счастья, осколки его обыденности. Такой что тебе снова хотелось прижаться к его губам, поскрести холодными пальцами по его всё ещё горячей спине. Заставить шипеть, ругаться, сопротивляться, краснеть, тяжело дышать, хотеть, жить.  
  
Ты думаешь: ненавидит ли он тебя. За ваш порочный круг, за эти вечера на балконе.   
Ты думаешь: любит ли он тебя. За вашу связь, за эти тихие ночи на балконе.   
  
Но ты не спросишь, а он не ответит.   
  
Ты придвинешь пачку сигарет, потому что он курит намного больше тебя, а вовсе не потому, что ты любишь вкус никотина на его губах, и не потому, что хочешь чтобы хоть раз после рассвета он остался, и ты снова мог его пробовать.   
  
Ты сделает музыку потише, отодвинешься чуть дальше, лишишь его своего тепла, но не внимания.   
  
И позволишь уйти чуть раньше. И позволишь вернуться опять.


End file.
